The Lenny Week Collection 2
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: Lenny Week 2014! :) My prompts live here.
1. Nerdy Times

**A/N - It's Lenny Week! :) Here is the first prompt. These will probably be fairly short as I've had less time than I thought coming home (aka. I keep going shopping / it is literally taking 3 days to unpack all my shoes send help) and also I am writing 3 other things at the same time! But hopefully you will still enjoy them either way :) **

* * *

**Day 1: Nerdy Times**

"Leonard!"

"Yeah?"

"The light went out in the closet."

Getting up from his desk chair, Leonard made his way next door into their bedroom. With a bigger apartment, they had taken to shouting through the walls to communicate - though it was still small enough that thankfully they hadn't _quite _reached the volumes of Mrs. Wolowitz. Running a hand through his hair, Leonard tried to remember where the spare light bulbs were. The closet light had been flickering annoyingly for a few days now, but neither of them had bothered to change it. As he walked into the closet, he stopped in his tracks before he burst out laughing. Standing in the middle of the closet was Penny, holding a purple lightsaber in one hand, the other hand on her hip, clad in her bra and a pair of unbuttoned pants.

"What?" She asked impatiently. "I can't see to find the top I wanted to wear!"

"That's not what I'm laughing at. I'm laughing at the lightsaber."

"Oh. Well it was really dark."

"Yes... yes, I can see that." Leonard chuckled. "But, umm, _why _do you have a purple lightsaber?"

"I saw it at the store when I was getting Sheldon's birthday present and the color was pretty, so I bought it!" Penny grinned, her smile illuminated by the glow coming from the lightsaber in her hands.

"You continue to surprise me, Penny Hofstadter."

"And I shall continue to do so," Penny held the lightsaber into both hands, raising a quizzical brow as she adopted a warrior stance, "Leonard Hofstadter."

"Oh this is how we're playing it?" Leonard asked, reaching a hand up to the top shelf, knowing she wouldn't see it as it was out of the glow emitting from the lightsaber. He knew exactly where it was; that part of the top shelf had been allocated as his and he used it to store bits and bobs of memorabilia. Taking it down, he switched it on. "Fine."

Penny nodded approvingly at the familiar green-glowing object. "Well played. But this doesn't fix the light situation."

"It doesn't." Leonard agreed. "But I'm sure that considering you were last in the closet when the light went out, you can get out of the closet to find a light bulb yourself and change it with the light of your new purple lightsaber."

"I called you in here to change it for me. There's only one way to work this out."

"How?"

"This."

Extending her arms, Penny tapped Leonard's lightsaber with her own, grinning when it made a 'zzz' sound at the contact.

"Really?" Leonard raised a brow, half amused, half smug.

"What, you afraid you'll lose against me in a lightsaber duel?"

Copying her stance, Leonard shook his head. "Oh, it is _so _on."

And so began their lightsaber battle. With the limited space in the closet, they ended up moving backwards out into the bedroom, where they were able to move more freely and get into the battle properly. Leonard was surprised at how intensely Penny was involved in this, though he had very little time to ponder on this as she almost hit his stomach with her lightsaber and he had to make a swift move in defence. It lasted a while, and Leonard found himself glad that he'd been spending more time at the gym as he was certain he would have needed his inhaler by now or felt his arm muscles begin to ache. But he continued on, too concentrated to laugh at the expressions Penny made throughout.

Finally, though, he managed to beat her, which lead to a triumphant "Ha!" and a large grin from him.

Scoffing, Penny threw her lightsaber onto the bed. "Whatever. I've never had a lightsaber duel before anyway. You had a clear advantage."

"_Whatever,_" Leonard mocked jokingly, "you have to change the light bulb."

Frowning, Penny folded her arms. "Hold on. I just had a lightsaber duel in a bra and pants that aren't even done up. _How _did you win?"

"One does not let anything distract him when duelling."

"God, you're _such_ a nerd, you know that right?"

"I am aware of this, yes." Leonard nodded. "But you still have to change the light."

"Fine. But I still beat you at the lightsaber duel game on the Wii before so, don't get too cocky." Penny threw over her shoulder as she left the bedroom to locate the light bulbs, vaguely remembering that they'd stored them in the utility cupboard beneath the kitchen sink some time ago.

Grinning, Leonard sat down on the bed, picking up her purple lightsaber to inspect it. "And you call _me _a nerd!"


	2. Vacation

**Day 2: Vacation**

Frowning, Leonard peered up at Penny, squinting from the sunlight. "Bu-ut, Penny, I'll get really bad sunburn!" He whined.

"Ugh, just take off your t-shirt. It's _boiling_!"

"Yeah, well, I'll look like a boiled tomato if I take it off. You saw what happened last time."

"That's because you didn't put suncream on last time. We put some on before we left the hotel." _  
_

"Still, I don't wanna risk it. Besides, all these other guys are topless and I look lame in comparison. I don't have abs!"

"Aw, baby, you do, trust me. Not like _those _guys, but I don't want to see _them _topless." Penny grinned, giving him a quick wink. "Anyway, I have a solution."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Just take it off."

"The beach isn't fair. You look hot in a bikini. I look... pasty in just swim shorts." Leonard sighed as he took off his t-shirt, throwing it on top of the pile of clothes on the towel beside the deck chair he was on.

"Mm, better. First beach trip of the holiday? Greatly improved." Penny giggled, biting her lip. "Now, lie back."

"Uh, what are you gonna do?" Leonard raised a brow, uncertain. "You are aware we're in a public place, right?"

"Of course I am." Penny rolled her eyes. "Just lie back."

"Alright." Leonard did as Penny said, shuffling to get comfortable. "Okay. Now what?"

"Spread your legs a little."

"Penny!"

"Leonard!"

"We can't do that here!"

"We're not! Just spread your legs and get your mind out of the gutter." Penny rolled her eyes.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Leonard again did as he was told. "This doesn't look dodgy at all. What're you gonna do next, tell me to take off my swim shorts?"

"No." Penny stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm gonna do this." Removing the beach skirt she'd pulled on over her bikini bottoms to walk down to the beach, she shoved it into their bag with Leonard's t-shirt and pulled out her phone and bottle of Diet Coke, placing both in the large cup holder of the deck chair. Before he could ask what she was doing, she had settled herself between his legs, lying herself back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist. "There we go. Now I'll still get a tan _and _beach cuddles, but you won't get sunburn, because I'm blocking you."

"Clever." Leonard chuckled behind her, giving her cheek a kiss as she rested her head to the side of his, on his shoulder.

The pair of them lay like this for a good twenty minutes, settling into the relaxing sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore and people around them chattering in the sun. Beginning to feel the heat burning onto her, Penny peeked an eye open and reached for her phone.

"What're you doing?" Leonard asked, unable to see what she was doing on her phone in the sunlight.

"I wanna take a photo so I can show off to everyone else how awesome our vacation is." Penny grinned, before leaning back again and holding out her phone to take a photo on the front-facing camera. She took a few, before going through them and picking the best one to share with her friends, before lying back down. A few seconds later, she groaned.

"What's up now?"

"Need to turn over." Penny sighed, shifting slightly before rolling methodically so she was lying on him on her stomach, shuffling her body down slightly to rest her head on his chest. "This still comfy for you?"

"Uh-huh." Leonard nodded.

"Good." Penny mumbled relaxedly. "Why have we never gone on a proper vacation before this? It's so nice."

"Because all our weekend breaks have ended with us having to pay the hotel for various bits of broken furniture, so a vacation seemed _extra _expensive?" Leonard chuckled.

"Hmm. Funny." Penny giggled against him. "We still have a whole week to break some furniture."

"Then if we ever want to do a vacation here again we'll have to pick a different hotel."

"Mmm... yeah. If they even let us come back here again at all." Penny smirked into his chest. "I'd happily do some deck chair breaking activities right now."

"Seriously?" Leonard laughed.

"Yup. Shouldn't have brought up those weekend breaks and broken furniture. _So _many good memories."

"They are good memories." Leonard agreed fondly, before smirking cheekily. "We could always have some wild ocean sex again."

"Ooh. I like the sound of that. But later. I need to lie on my back a little longer or I'll end up looking like Ross when he counted Mississippi-ly in the tanning booth."

"Aw... but I left my aqua shoes."

"Too bad. You're not getting up to get them from the hotel, and we're not _not _having ocean sex."

"Alright." Leonard wasn't exactly going to leave her here or turn down an adventure. After a few minutes of sun-soaked silence, he asked, "Can we go to the local history museum? I looked it up online back at home after we booked this holiday. It would be a nice place to cool down after all of this sun. And it looks really interesting."

Sighing, Penny nodded. "You are _so _lucky I find your nerdiness attractive."


	3. Wedding

**Day 3: Wedding**

Many men had complimented her throughout her life. Various derivations of beautiful, both flattering and intended to pick her up; hot, stunning, gorgeous, _smokin' _- those were just a few that came to mind with flip card speed flashbacks of all the times those words had been used about her. Eighty percent of the time, they had the desired effect of making her smile. Of course she liked the compliments. Twenty percent of the time, she just got angry at the jerk who was trying to charm her into his pants and threw her beer over him. As she grew older, that percentage ratio lessened; sure, she still got the compliments. But they only really mattered when they came from one person, and that was the man she was marrying.

And, of course, her parents, Penny remembered as an afterthought. But she was their daughter, that was different.

Leonard's compliments always fascinated and flattered her. Sometimes he didn't verbally say them; he told her with his eyes and smile. And often, that was _way _better than hearing it. After being told so many times how good you looked, somebody actually looking at you beyond your physical appearance and still showing how much they admired you was all the more special. But of course, she wasn't shooting down any time he called her beautiful or hot or breathtaking. His voice made those words a million times more meaningful, and the look that came with the words meant she believed him. The thing was, that look and those words weren't reserved simply for the times she got all dressed up. He would tell her in the mornings when they were lying in bed together, when her hair was all messed up, make-up free face and crumpled pyjamas. He would tell her when she was sick or upset, when she was angry or exhausted. She would never get tired of knowing that he truly felt that way about her.

But Penny had never felt that way about _herself_. She had never outwardly thought 'I look beautiful'. Yes, she believed that she looked good. She took care of her physical appearance - working out, cleansing her face in the morning and before bed, drinking plenty of water, anything she could do to help herself. Even salon trips she couldn't technically afford for the most part, because she always felt better if everything had been sorted out and everything looked good. She was an actress, after all - or so she'd been telling herself since she was eighteen - even if she couldn't afford to _pay _for the salon, she couldn't afford not to look good. But you didn't get that same feeling just by looking good. You didn't feel that genuine smile creep onto your face, the warmth in your heart or the shy blush colouring your cheeks just by _looking good_. Putting on a skimpy dress and not having to pay for anything on nights out didn't give her that feeling.

But today, for the first time in her life, she felt beautiful. Looking at herself in the central mirror of three, slightly angled so she could see herself from the back, side and front, she felt that smile, that warmth and that blush - all things she caught as she acknowledged how she felt. And she knew exactly why that was.

It was the wedding dress.

Combined with the artistic talents of her make-up artist and hair stylist, and the women at the salon the day before, as well as the fact that it was her wedding day and that made everything _that _much better, she felt and looked amazing. Beautiful. The white dress hugged her comfortably, the lace over layer of the skirt even patterned with tiny snowflakes that glittered when they caught the light. As she turned slightly, the train of the skirt followed her along the floor, the slight bustle of the material just how she had imagined it as a child. The bodice-like top half of the dress was strapless, subtly structured to accentuate the figure she had proudly maintained but now knew she was happy to give up for pregnancy when the time came. She loved the contrast of the fitting top half and layered-up bottom half spreading out around her; she felt like a princess. Turning once more to face the central mirror again, she giggled slightly to herself at the pleasant sound of her skirts swishing with her movements, before reaching back and pulling the veil over her face.

"Leonard's beautiful bride."

Of course, the veil didn't really matter. She didn't exactly need _un_veiling. But she knew already that she would treasure the look on his face when he lifted the veil and saw her face; the look that told her time and time again that she was beautiful. But for the first time, it would be _'my wife is beautiful__' _- so she wanted that thought to be unveiled, the vocabulary altering to the change in their relationship. Hell, she would have worn an Iron Man helmet to be unveiled if Leonard had asked her to do so. Throwing her head back, she laughed out loud at the thought of herself standing at the altar with her wedding dress and an Iron Man helmet while Leonard stood there smartly in his tuxedo.

"Penny?"

Biting her lip, Penny faced the door. "Yeah?"

"What's so funny?"

Shaking her head, Penny threw her veil back again. "I'm just really happy, Mom."

"Well, that's good, sweetheart."

"It is, isn't it?" Penny turned back to look at herself in the mirror again, remembering nobody had seen her yet fully geared up to walk down the aisle in a very short while. "You guys can come in now, I'm ready."

While her parents and closest friends told her how beautiful she was and how lucky Leonard was, and wedding guests repeated these statements, nothing compared that day to the look on his face when he saw her for the first time as his wife.


	4. KidsBabies

**Day 4: Kids/Babies**

"Mommy!"

As the baby giggled gleefully in front of her, Penny blinked repeatedly. "Holy _shi__- balls_!" She corrected at the last moment. "_Leonard_!"

Her husband practically skidded into their daughters bedroom. "What's wrong?" He asked, her shriek concerning him, though as he saw the little baby giggling away, he raised a brow in confusion. "What happened?" Suddenly his wife's eyes teared up and her bottom lip trembled, and he found himself by her side, putting an arm around her. "What, what is it?"

"She said Mommy." Penny whispered in amazement, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "She said Mommy!"

"Oh my God!" Leonard's jaw dropped slightly, half way between shock and the widest grin known to man. "That's amazing!"

"She said Mommy and now she's all happy." Penny said in disbelief, picking up one of the toys in the make-shift soft-cushioned play area they had created in the room. "Can you believe it? I was just letting her play for a bit while I tidied up the room and she did this little cry and then I came over and then she said Mommy!"

"Oh God, that's adorable." Leonard smiled fondly, patting her thigh. He wanted to tear up slightly too, but it seemed if he cried, then so did the females in the family - and he could only deal with one crying girl at a time. His daughter turned her head to look at him, shaking the rattle in her hands. He grinned, before putting one hand on Penny's shoulder and using the other to point to her. "Do you know who this is, Isabel?"

Shaking her rattle, Isabel gave her adorable giggle again before uttering out "Mommy!"

"She did it again!" Penny squealed, her voice so high that Leonard raised a brow and tilted his head away to the side slightly. "Is, do you know who this is?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Leonard and rubbing his arm.

Their daughter looked at Leonard curiously for a moment, and Penny could have sworn it was the same look Leonard had when he was trying to work out a particularly complex-looking equation. "Daddy!" Isabel announced, giggling again as she shook her rattle enthusiastically.

"That's right!" Penny gasped, her eyes wide as new tears rolled out of them and she turned to Leonard. "She knows who we are! She knows were Mommy and Daddy! And she can _say _Mommy and Daddy!"

"Our baby is a _genius!_" Leonard grinned proudly.

"She is!" Penny agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically, her hair bouncing neatly around her face.

"You're a gorgeous little genius, aren't you, Isabel?" Leonard cooed, bending forward to kiss his daughters forehead. Letting go of the rattle with one hand to wrap it around Leonard's index finger, the rattle dropped from her hands, too heavy to be held by just one hand for the little girl. She squealed gleefully, shaking Leonard's finger instead, who gave her his other hand to wrap her free tiny hand around too. He grinned as she let out a stream of random sounds, her eyes shining with happiness.

Hand over her heart, Penny sat back, smiling fondly at the sight in front of her. "I want another one."

Leonard's head snapped to the side to look at her, his daughter still tugging on his fingers. "What?"

"Not now. My left _b-o-o-b_ is gonna need a bit of a break, you know." Penny winked at him. They had agreed to spell out the words they didn't want their daughter to learn once she started repeating simple sounds. "But one day, maybe in a couple of years when she's a little older, I want another one. I want another Baby Hofstadter."


	5. Family Visits

**Day 5: Family Visits**

"Oh God, I'd forgotten how difficult this whole process could be." Meryl said, tilting her head to the side slightly as Joey grabbed a handful of her hair from his position in her arms. The one-year-old simply grinned as he tugged gently at the dyed blonde hair of his grandmother that seemed slightly familiar, the curls giving him the idea that it was something bouncy to play with.

"You're telling me?" Penny laughed, fitting a fresh sheet into the cot. Apparently, putting Joey into the cot for just a few seconds so she could tie her hair back before getting him ready for bed was long enough for him to gleefully use it as a very large, soft potty. "All you're doing is holding him!"

"Excuse me, I cleaned him up and changed him for bed!" Meryl pointed out.

"No, _Leonard _cleaned him up and changed him for bed while _you _told him how reluctant I was to let you put a nappy and babygro on me when it was time for bed."

"Well yeah but I _did _help him. I haven't had to do this in a long, long time. Besides, I get the fun bit. Isn't that right, Joey?" Meryl cooed the last part, grinning at her grandson, who was now simply patting at her shoulder, too tired to do anything more.

"Lucky you. Here we go, nice and clean and cosy." Penny smiled. "Come to mama, baby boy."

At her words and outstretched arms, Joey let out a long "Maaaa" and flailed his arms out as he yawned.

"Oh, he knows he wants his Mommy to get him to sleep," Meryl smiled fondly, handing the baby over to her daughter.

As Penny lay Joey down in his cot, Isabel ran in excitedly in a pair of pink pajamas. "Mommy! Auntie Bridget helped me get ready for bed! I'm wearing the jammies Nana and Grandpa got me! Look!"

"Shh, baby girl, Joey's going to sleep."

"Oh." Isabel whispered, nodding in understanding. "Sorry Joey."

"They look very nice. You're like a little Sleeping Beauty, aren't you?" Penny smiled fondly, twirling the mobile above her sons cot as she watched her daughter twirl quietly on her tip toes.

"Uh huh." Isabel grinned proudly, curtseying. "Grandpa is gonna read me a bedtime story, he said I can pick."

"How about Grandpa and I tell you the story we would tell Penny when she was little before bed, Princess Isabel?" Meryl offered.

Isabel nodded eagerly, her eyes wide. "Yes please!"

"Come on then, lets go." Meryl stood, taking her granddaughters eager hand.

"Goodnight Mommy," Isabel said quietly, leading Meryl over to Penny and the cot so she could give her mother a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight baby girl. Don't forget to go say goodnight to Daddy before you get distracted by that bedtime story."

"Duh." Isabel shrugged, as though the idea of forgetting to say goodnight to her father was absolutely incomprehensible.

Watching as her mother and daughter left the room, Penny sighed and turned back to her son. Apparently, tired as he was, sleep wasn't something that was coming easily to him, as he babbled away in his baby language and waved his arms at the mobile. As she tried to decide whether singing to him would be better or worse, her sister walked in.

"Want me to wait with him until he goes to sleep?" Bridget offered, coming to sit beside her sister. "I have this lullaby that _always _works, Mom taught me it when I told her Maddie wouldn't go to sleep easily. Besides, you could do with some rest; you've been up all day and came all the way out to the airport and put up with us all invading your house."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Leonard looked like he was about to dose off on the couch, and you look the exact same. You've shown us the bathroom and we know where we're all sleeping, go get an early night." Bridget urged. "I'll switch on the baby monitor for you once he's asleep, okay?"

"Mm. Alright." Penny agreed, getting up slowly. The exhaustion from a day of collecting her family for their week-long visit and trying to fit them in around the kids schedules and Leonard's work schedule had finally hit her in those few moments alone in the room with her son. Leaning over the cot bars, she gave her son a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, baby boy. Mommy loves you." Standing straight again, she put the flannel on her shoulder into the small laundry basket beside the changing unit. "'Night, Bridge."

"Sleep well."

Leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her, Penny trudged down the hallway. Smiling, she stopped outside the door to Isabel's room, listening briefly to her parents retelling a familiar story to her daughter. Yawning, she continued her journey to her own bedroom, hearing the shower running from the en-suite bathroom and Leonard humming the Star Wars theme tune. She could even smell the Star Wars shower gel, something which always amused her. Deciding she might as well use up the last of her energy and the fact that her family were putting her kids to sleep, Penny locked the bedroom door and headed into the en-suite, removing her clothes as she went. They would have considerably less private time what with her parents, sister and her husband here now - and it seemed that with them so preoccupied with the children all the time, evenings would be her alone time with Leonard. And she certainly wasn't wasting that.


	6. Domesticity

**Day 6: Domesticity**

Rinsing off the plate she'd just cleaned, Penny passed it on to Leonard, who had offered to help her with cleaning up after their first dinner together as a couple who lived together by drying and putting away the dishes. She wasn't sure if he was trying to introduce some sort of 'less mess' system or just be nice, but she had to admit it was a lot easier to wash plates when the food hadn't had three days to really stubbornly dry onto the dish. That was never fun. Perhaps she should adopt this method of use-it-clean-it, wether he was trying to enforce it or not. Tilting her head to the side as she picked up his plate to clean, her thoughts returned to her incredibly full closet and his definitely-in-the-way boxes. She had tripped over and bumped into them way too many times and he'd only moved them all over this afternoon. To make it easier for Sheldon, they had gone with the 'move it all out' method - just like ripping off a band-aid, so the fact that Leonard was leaving 4A didn't loom over the apartment. "Did you want me to start going through my closet tonight?"

"I don't mind." Leonard shrugged. "As long as you be more careful walking around with all the boxes. I don't want to have to drive you to the ER on our first night living together. I had other plans."

"Uh-huh, so did I." Penny smirked. "Well... I don't wanna start it so late, so I guess if you don't mind then I'll leave it until tomorrow and you can just take out whatever clothes are at the top. Or, you know, wearing just boxers around our apartment is fine too. This is 4B, there are no objections to underwear being considered as fully-dressed."

Hitting her playfully with the dish cloth, Leonard chuckled. "You wish."

"What? Joey and Chandler had Naked Thursdays. We can do that instead of Anything Can Happen Thursday." Penny giggled. "Maybe not the whole day though... we'll see."

"_We'll see_? Seriously?"

"I'm kidding! Maybe just Naked Thursday Mornings." Penny bit her lip and winked at him as she passed him the clean plate. "Anyway, since the grocery store is open twenty-four hours we could always get that out of the way tonight." With Sheldon finally back in Pasadena, they had decided to take a long weekend vacation before Leonard moved in to 4B, and Sheldon had very happily offered to clean out her kitchen and apartment so there was less for Leonard to 'suffer' - something she had no objections to, on the term that he didn't go near the bedroom or the bathroom.

"So... grocery shopping would be done on Wednesdays?"

"I just kind of do it whenever, sweetie." Penny shrugged, amused by his process of a weekly schedule having stuck with him. "But if you want we can do it every Wednesday."

"It just makes sense to do it on a weekly basis. It worked when I lived with Sheldon."

"Alright then, Wednesday is groceries day." Penny confirmed. "Oh!" She brandished the fork she was cleaning, flicking bubbles from the soapy water everywhere in the process.

"What?"

"If we do our groceries on Wednesday night, then we might as well clean on Wednesday night too. Like, you know, empty out the out-of-date stuff from the fridge, hoover-"

"You have a hoover?"

"Umm, somewhere, yeah."

"How can you _lose _a hoover in this apartment?"

"Well... technically, it's not _my _hoover." Penny bit her lip. "But, since I _use _it... then technically - _technically _- it is mine."

Leonard cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about? Do you have a hoover or not?"

"No... but the guys across the hall do." Penny winked.

"So that's why there was no hoover bag one time! I _told _Sheldon I hadn't taken it out and forgotten to replace it."

"Well I didn't have one to replace it with so I just... brought it back! And it was _really _full."

"I can imagine. Okay, we'll get a hoover, and we'll hoover on Wednesdays and mop the floor." Leonard paused his drying of cutlery. "Do you have a mop?"

"Yes, actually." Penny stuck her tongue out. "It's over there in the corner." She gestured to the left corner of the kitchen. "But it's being used as a Red Bull container so we may have to do a bit of reorganising."

"Alright then. And dust wipes?"

"Does a jay cloth with washing up liquid and water count?"

"Nope, not the same. We'll get some dust wipes at the store. Dust contributes to my allergies."

Penny raised a brow as she drained the sink. "Did I just agree to clean the apartment once a week?"

"You did indeed." Leonard grinned.

"Damn. I got carried away, it's exciting that you're moving in properly! You brainwashed me with dishwashing!" Penny gasped, flicking her soapy hands at him. "Which you tricked me into doing by kissing my neck from behind while I put the dishes in the sink!"

"No, I kissed your neck because I like kissing your neck and we'd just had our first dinner as couple who live together. Excuse me for adding a bit of romance to the situation."

"Dust wipes are not romantic." Penny folded her arms stubbornly. "You're evil."

"Noo..." Leonard put his hands on her waist. "You're just upset because you agreed to a cleaning and grocery schedule and think it's a good idea. I think you're secretly a bit of a domestic goddess, you just needed me to bring it out in you."

Penny considered this for a moment. "Do you find domestic goddesses attractive?"

"I find _Penny _the Domestic Goddess attractive."

"Nuh-uh, you find the _idea _of Penny the Domestic Goddess attractive. I might not actually be one. I'll probably get bored after a week and decide the apartment doesn't even need cleaning every week. And yeah, yeah, I know, you like things to be clean and your asthma and allergies blah blah blah. So I'll still do it. But I won't be happy about it. And you're doing the bathroom and laundry because those are the worst ones."

"Alright, it's a deal."

"Good. Folding included."

"Fine with me." Leonard smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For adjusting to my Sheldon-induced need for weekly groceries and a clean apartment."

"It's alright. It's you. I don't mind cleaning for you." Penny smiled up at him, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. "Now come on, I may not become a domestic goddess but I _know _you know I'm a goddess in the bedroom."


	7. Holidays

**A/N - **Final contribution for Lenny Week 2014! Thanks to Brit for organising this, it has been a pleasure to read and write these all! Thank you for the reviews - it's been nice to hear from so many Lenny fans! Hope you enjoy this :) I will still be around writing plenty of Lenny as always!

* * *

**Day 7: Holidays**

"I'm thankful for..." Joey tilted his head to the side in thought, fiddling with the chocolate wrapper in his hands. At seven, he was never really sure what he was supposed to say, or how serious he was meant to be. "That Mom cooked the turkey properly this year."

Penny gasped. "Hey! It was only _kind _of undercooked last year."

"Daddy had to cook emergency chicken." Isabel pointed out, the eleven-year-old folding her arms pointedly. "Which I was thankful for last year, 'cause I was _starving_."

"Alright, alright. Ha, ha, I cooked the turkey wrong."

"Technically-" Leonard began, before being shot down by a glare from his wife. "Never mind. Continue, Joe."

Amused at the mini-argument he'd started, Joey smirked before continuing. "I'm thankful that I didn't break my leg when that huge guy knocked me over in basketball. And that there's no school tomorrow! Ooh and - _and _that Nana and Grandpa are coming over for Christmas!"

"Yeah me too!" Isabel bobbed her head, taking over whose turn it was to share what they were thankful for with a nod from her brother. Everybody knew that they were referring to Penny's parents rather than Leonard's. "I'm also thankful that I got into the orchestra!" She said eagerly, referring to the Middle School orchestra she had auditioned for upon joining, and her parents nodded with smiles in agreement. "Umm... I'm glad school is going well and that we painted my room pink in the summer. Oh, and family."

"Yeah, family for me too." Joey nodded.

"Aww, sweet." Penny smiled. "We're thankful for all of those things too."

Joey frowned stubbornly. "No fair! Think of your own stuff to be thankful for!"

"It's alright," Penny laughed, reaching over to pat his arm and ruffle his curls, before putting an arm round Leonard. "It's Daddy's go."

"Hey, hey, I usually go last!" Leonard protested against the sudden change in order.

"Yeah, well, this year, you're not. Go."

"Okay. Well, obviously, I'm thankful for my smart and beautiful children." Leonard said, which made Isabel and Joey sit up proudly with wide grins on their faces. "And I'm thankful for my amazing, gorgeous wife." Torn between finding his words sweet, but the kiss their father gave their mother after that disgusting, Isabel rolled her eyes while Joey pulled a face - actions missed by their parents every year. "I'm thankful that my work is going well, that school is going well for you two and that Mommy's commercial is coming out soon. And that Mommy's parents are coming for Christmas too. Oh, and that our family and friends are all healthy. Alright, Mrs., you're up."

Grinning, Penny sat up. "I'm thankful for my wonderful kids and husband and that everything is going so, so well for them. And that my parents are coming all the way over for Christmas too, because that'll be fun to celebrate with everybody - Aunt Bridget might come too, and _maybe _Uncle Scott and both their families." Her kids gasped at this news excitedly. "Obviously, my commercial, and that Joe didn't break his leg and Is didn't lose her cello, it was just in Daddy's car instead of mine - two major catastrophes avoided! A pretty great year, right?"

"This year was _awesome_!" Joey bounced in his seat excitedly.

"Uh-huh, it was." Isabel agreed. "Hey, remember when we played on the Wii and beat Mommy and Daddy on teams?"

As the children relived their great triumph over their parents, Penny turned her head slightly to look at Leonard, a smile playing on her face. "I'm also grateful that we've had twelve successful Thanksgivings with no surprise marriages or annulments." She said quietly.

"Me too." Leonard chuckled.

"And I'm also thankful that," Penny paused to make sure their children were still happily chatting away, before lowering her voice, "that we have another little Baby Hofstadter on the way. I was beginning to think you wouldn't get the three you wanted or that you'd say something when you saw that I hadn't been taking my pill..." Biting her lip, Penny patted his leg. "But hey, even though you knew that, looks like it was still a surprise!"


End file.
